Russian Roulette
by bdamas
Summary: "... sentia que seu relacionamento com Neji estava em uma roleta russa: ela estava passiva em relação ao que tinham, temendo profundamente o dia em que o moreno não teria mais sorte e um tiro acabaria com o jogo." [NejiTen]
1. Prologue

**Dezembro, 2017**

Até então, tudo corria de acordo com o planejado, tanto pela Akatsuki, quanto por Neji Hyuuga. No grupo de oito pessoas, três delas, conhecidas pelos nomes Kakuzu, Hidan e Sasori, eram as que mais apoiavam e davam força aos ideais doentes que o líder mascarado da Akatsuki os obrigava a seguir naquela época. O moreno acreditava que se derrubasse a maior parte dos pilares que davam apoio àquele homem doente, conseguiria tirá-lo do poder e fazer com que a organização voltasse a ser nobre como o fora há anos atrás. Nunca antes tinha matado alguém, mas não seria possível mudanças sem que algum sangue sujasse suas mãos.

Naquela missão passada pelo líder, deveriam assassinar a família inteira de um bem sucedido empresário do país. O sortudo em questão tinha se recusado a colaborar com o fundo monetário da Akatsuki, que era de onde saía o dinheiro usado nos esquemas de agiotagem. Com essa chacina, o líder, conhecido como Tobi, visava passar um recado para toda a população: quem se opusesse à organização ou ao que ela instituía, seria esmagado, independente de seu status social ou culpa.

Mas Neji não planejava deixar essa barbaridade acontecer e afundar ainda mais o nome da organização que tanto admirou na lama. Daquele pequeno grupo, os outros quatro estavam ao seu lado no plano secreto. Nem todos o faziam pelo mesmo motivo que o Hyuuga, alguns só não suportavam mais o líder, queriam mudança. Dentre seus aliados, estavam: Deidara, um loiro tempestuoso e depravado, mas que era um exímio fabricante de bombas; Kiba Inuzuka, que não era muito querido por Neji, mas se dispôs a ajuda-lo; Zetsu, um cara fechado e distante, e Konan, esposa do falecido Pain, antigo líder, e opositora declarada a Tobi.

Todos os oito estavam fortemente armados, mas o Hyuuga contava com o maior número e habilidades dos seus aliados para acabar com os outros três.

Seguindo a formação combinada na base da Akatsuki, eles se esgueiravam pelas ruas, mascarados e usando roupas escuras, se misturando com a noite. Escolheram aquele horário por terem descoberto, depois de dias de vigia, que era o período em que o homem, esposa e os cinco filhos estavam em casa.

O plano de Neji começava no galpão cheio de containers, onde eles fariam a última parada para revisar a estratégia. Ao adentrarem no espaço escuro, o moreno lançou um olhar significativo para cada um de seus aliados, buscando alguma dúvida.

Foi ao olhar nos olhos de Zetsu e sentir o cano frio de um fuzil contra sua nuca que o Hyuuga soube que seu plano não correria bem.

— Obrigado por avisar que temos traidores entre nós, Zetsu. – disse Hidan, caminhando vagarosamente e olhando para Neji com desprezo, enquanto arrancava a arma de suas mãos. O moreno devolveu o olhar, dez vezes pior.

Como o homem calculista que era, Neji procurou observar a situação ao seu redor, já começando a criar estratégias em sua mente. Konan tinha seu fuzil apontado para a cabeça de quem mirava o Hyuuga, sendo ela mesma alvo da arma de Kakuzu. Já que Deidara estava rendido no chão por Sasori, Konan estava na mira de Kakuzu e Zetsu tinha se voltado contra eles, o moreno concluiu que era Kiba quem o apontava a arma.

— Da vadia do Pain e do viadinho desgraçado já esperávamos uma traição, mas de você, Deidara? – vociferou Hidan, caminhando até o loiro e lhe dando um chute na nuca que o apagou no mesmo instante. – Você está fodido, Neji. Você, esse viadinho loiro aqui, e essa puta. Já deveríamos ter dado cabo de vocês há muito tempo. – Kiba agarrou os braços do moreno e Hidan voltou a ficar em sua frente, o rosto bem próximo do seu. – Por que não apenas seguiu as ordens? Sempre tem que ter um filho da puta do contra. A ousadia de vocês acaba hoje.

Neji cuspiu na cara do platinado, que raivoso desferiu um soco em sua barriga, fazendo com que o moreno se curvasse para frente com a dor.

— Se você ficar quieto, prometo que farei isso rápido, Neji. – sussurrou Kiba em seu ouvido.

— Vai pro inferno, seu cachorro desgraçado.

O Hyuuga precisava agir. Se ficasse parado, ele, Konan e Deidara seriam mortos. Através da cortina que seus cabelos longos formavam em seu rosto, desviou o olhar para Konan, e viu que a mulher de cabelos roxos lhe encarava de volta, apenas esperando um sinal para que lutassem. O moreno fez um movimento de cabeça imperceptível ao outros, que foi captado com sucesso pela mulher.

Só teve tempo de ver Konan atirando diretamente na cabeça de Kakuzu, antes de tomar impulso contra o peito de Kiba e chutar Hidan no rosto. O platinado se abaixou, gemendo de dor, enquanto Neji se livrava da prisão das mão do Inuzuka e lhe dava seguidos socos na cabeça, até que este estivesse inconsciente. Ao se virar para o resto da luta, teve que desviar às pressas de um disparo feito por Zetsu, caindo de mau jeito sobre o braço direito e esfolando a pele. Só depois de cair no chão é que sentiu a dor do tiro, que acabou lhe atingindo de raspão nas costelas. Se levantou apressadamente, sem se preocupar com o sangue quente que sentia começar a correr por baixo da blusa preta, e foi ao auxílio de Konan, que estava baleada no peito, mas ainda assim trocava tiros com Hidan, Zetsu e Sasori. Deidara já estava morto sem nem mesmo ter participado ativamente do embate, e embaixo de sua cabeça, uma poça enorme de sangue manchava seus cabelos loiros de vermelho.

O moreno tomou o fuzil das mãos de Konan e disparou contra os homens, atingindo Sasori na barriga e a perna de Zetsu, enquanto a arrastava para longe, saindo do galpão e correndo em passos trôpegos por conta da mulher ferida. Todo o confronto durou menos de cinco minutos, mas para o Hyuuga, pareceu uma eternidade.

Parou de correr várias quadras depois, quando notou que Konan respirava com muita dificuldade e quase não se sustentava mais nos próprios pés. Fez com que ela se sentasse com as costas apoiadas na parede e depois tirou a máscara que ela usava, afastando os fios roxos que grudavam em sua testa febril e suada.

— Aguenta só mais um pouco, Konan. Conheço alguém que pode nos ajudar. – disse, segurando o rosto feminino e pálido nas mãos, forçando-a a prestar atenção em si.

— Não, Neji... – respondeu, a voz enrouquecida e fraca. – Meu caso não tem mais solução. Fuja! Hidan não se feriu, com certeza deve estar nos procurando, como o fiel doente que é...

— Eu não posso te deixar aqui. Temos objetivos a cumprir, lembra? Em nome do Pain, do Nagato...

— Saia daqui, Hyuuga! – a moça reuniu as últimas forças que tinha para tirar as mãos do homem se seu rosto e se deitar no chão duro, olhando para o céu nublado, assim como seus olhos.

— Talvez a Akatsuki não tenha salvação. – agora a voz dela não passava de um sussurro. – Fuja, viva sua vida... Eu vou ficar bem aqui. Obrigada por todo apoio, você é um dos poucos homens íntegros que passou por aquela organização... Pain estaria orgulhoso de você...

Quando a expressão da mulher suavizou, o moreno soube que ela já tinha partido. Engoliu toda a mágoa e frustração, fechando os olhos dourados de Konan antes de se levantar e partir em busca de cuidados para si mesmo.


	2. Chapter 1

**Março, 2014**

A jovem médica revirou os olhos pela quinta vez na última meia hora. Estava sendo perseguida pelo hospital por sua inconveniente melhor amiga. Ino tentava convencer Tenten a todo custo a ir na boate nova que tinha sido inaugurada no bairro da casa dela; segundo a loira, o ambiente era alterativo, descolado e com um clima gostoso, onde poderiam encontrar pessoas diferentes e se divertir. Mas a morena sabia que toda aquela insistência da enfermeira era uma desculpa para lhe arrastar até o lugar e ajuda-la na missão de dar em cima do djzinho esquisito, um tal de Sai.

— Tudo bem, Ino! Que horas você está querendo ir nessa porcaria? – perguntou, à contra gosto.

— Calma, bebê... – e fez um bico infantil, rindo logo em seguida ao conseguir arrancar mais um suspiro exasperado da Mitsashi. – Iríamos logo depois de você deixar o plantão.

Tenten, que naquele momento terminava de dobrar o jaleco e o colocava na bolsa, olhou para Ino com incredulidade. Fitou o vestidinho estiloso e sapatos de salto que a amiga usava e voltou a encará-la.

— Você quer que eu vá direto para uma boate depois de um plantão, sem nem ao menos trocar de roupa, enquanto você está toda arrumada e cheirosa? Só você mesmo para me fazer uma proposta dessas e esperar uma resposta positiva, Yamanaka.

— Por favor... Eu nunca te pedi nada! Hoje ainda não, pelo menos... – e sorriu, cínica.

— Qual a chance de você conseguir me convencer desse disparate, Ino?!

⁂

Quinze minutos depois, estavam as duas dentro do Troller da morena. Ino era ardilosa, já tinha tudo arquitetado em sua mente. Quando Tenten se deu por vencida, a loira tirou sabe-se lá de onde uma mochilinha com maquiagem, perfume, jaqueta de couro e um par de scarpins vermelhos para emprestar para a médica. Dentro do carro, tratou de maquiar e arrumar Tenten para que ela se parecesse menos com uma profissional exausta depois de 24h de trabalho ininterrupto e mais com uma mulher adulta e cheia de disposição para curtir uma noite de sábado.

Adentraram o lugar e Tenten ficou chocada com o que viu. A luz negra que fazia sua roupa branca se destacar era o de menos em comparação com algumas pessoas que circulavam no hall de entrada do ambiente, com os corpos cobertos por nada mais que uma pintura corporal florescente. Ino, que já tinha pagado a entrada das duas, se adiantava animadamente para dentro daquela promessa de pandemônio, quando foi segurada pelo pulso pela morena.

— Ino! Que tipo de lugar é esse?! O máximo que encontraremos aqui serão menores infratores fritando com alguma droga!

— Deixa de ser careta, Ten. Tem todo tipo de pessoa aqui. Desde artistas, empresários, jovens, e até mesmo outros médicos chatos como você! - a Mitsashi estreitou os olhos para Ino, que apenas riu e lhe puxou para dentro, agarrando sua mão.

E a loira tinha razão. Em algum momento, quando já tinha se acomodado em uma das banquetas em frente o balcão do bar, pôde avistar até mesmo Rock Lee, seu colega na época da faculdade, aos beijos com um rapaz de cabelos ruivos no meio da massa de corpos que se mexiam. A enfermeira fez companhia à Tenten até o instante em que avistou seu pretendido, se despedindo da amiga com um beijo e pedindo sorte.

A morena não se incomodava de ficar sozinha, mas considerou muita sacanagem da loira abandoná-la em menos de uma hora de festa para ir atrás de macho. Inconformada, pediu mais um shot de tequila para o barman, que prontamente lhe atendeu. Depois de virar o conteúdo do copo e pedir mais uma dose, pôde perceber com sua visão periférica a aproximação de um homem que se sentou na banqueta ao lado da sua.

De esguelha, notou o quanto era bonito. Grande, costas largas, cabelos castanhos e lisos até a altura da cintura, lábios finos que desenhavam um pequeno sorriso enquanto encarava o copo que era segurado por um par de mãos fortes e com alguns pelos escuros se destacando na pele alva. Quando ele levantou o rosto e lhe encarou de volta, Tenten perdeu o ar ao mesmo tempo em que se sentiu enrubescer por ter sido pega no flagra. Depois voltou o olhar para as garrafas de bebida na prateleira posterior ao balcão, tentando se lembrar como respira. Que vergonha! No auge de seus 25 anos, ainda corava feito uma garotinha quando tinha o olhar de um homem bonito voltado para si.

Decidiu deixar de lado sua admiração pela beleza do desconhecido e beber o líquido que o barman acabava de colocar à sua frente outra vez. Levou o copo aos lábios, e quando já se preparava para entornar o conteúdo, ouviu uma voz grave e bonita lhe dizer:

— Talvez você devesse pegar leve com a bebida, não acha? – a morena virou o rosto bruscamente na direção da voz, ficando ainda mais petrificada ao encarar de volta aquele olhar. Que olhos eram aqueles? Em toda a sua vida, até mesmo na faculdade, onde se conhece dos mais variados tipos de pessoas, nunca tinha visto algo que se assemelhasse àquelas orbes. Eram de um tom perolado e bonito, que pareciam ser capazes de ver _através_ das coisas, e das pessoas também. Ele mantinha o suave sorriso no rosto, não revelando muito de si.

— Essa é sua tática para se aproximar de moças solitárias? – Tenten devolveu a pegunta, se chutando mentalmente pela forma tosca de prolongar o assunto. O desconhecido riu, mostrando um pouco de seus dentes brancos e bem alinhados.

— É tão ruim assim? – a Mitsashi se conteve para não rir. Percebendo isso, o homem se levantou e disse, bem humorado: - Tudo bem, deixe-me tentar mais uma vez.

Se afastou alguns passos do bar e retornou, sorrindo de canto e estendendo a mão para moça, que segurou enquanto ria abertamente dessa vez.

— Oi. Posso ter a satisfação de te conhecer?

— Claro. Tenten Mitsashi, a seu total dispor.

— Neji Hyuuga. Eu estava reparando em você há algum tempo, e olha, quase não acreditei. Se nós estivéssemos num deserto, eu diria que você é uma miragem.

Mais uma vez, Tenten sucumbiu numa gargalhada estrondosa. Em parte por causa do álcool que já tinha ingerido, mas em outra por encontrar aquele homem lindo, que ainda por cima era uma figura. Quem diria que uma noite em que saiu arrastada poderia lhe render um amigo novo, ou quem sabe um sexo casual? Ok, sua mente já estava indo longe demais.

Acenando para o barman, Neji pediu uma cerveja, e mais uma vez se virou para a morena, lhe oferecendo outro sorriso bonito.

— Só de pensar que 70% do seu corpo é água, me deu sede, Tenten.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem, você venceu! – riu, levantando as mãos em rendição, enquanto tentava controlar os batimentos para evitar ficar corada mais uma vez. Tenten não era de cair nessas cantadas baratas, por que agora se sentia inclinada a levar aquele papo adiante e dar uns amassos com aquele homem em seu banco de trás?

Conversaram durante a noite inteira. Tenten falou sobre si mesma e ouviu sobre ele. Diretor da empresa têxtil da família, 27 anos, solteiro e sem filhos. Quando a morena decidiu ir embora, já era madrugada. Neji lhe acompanhou até seu carro, perguntando se ela estava em condições de dirigir. Trocaram telefones e um beijo quente e intenso, o Hyuuga pressionando o corpo esguio da médica contra a lataria do carro, deixando-a zonza e com pontinhos brancos na visão ao se separarem.

⁂

Nos últimos anos, o que mais se ouviu falar nos noticiários nacionais foi sobre a organização criminosa Akatsuki. Um grupo pequeno composto por homens e mulheres, sobre o qual não se sabia muito, mas que suas ações sempre alcançavam repercussão em todo país. Se diziam contrários à exploração do governo com a população, e traziam consigo a promessa de mudança, porém não haviam informações sobre sua hierarquia, ou sobre as regras da organização.

A princípio, era aclamada pelo povo, pois possibilitava que pessoas de baixa renda tivessem acesso a um empréstimo sem juros altos, além de proteger a população da violência do crime desorganizado.

Mas provando a máxima de que todo homem é falho, a Akatsuki se desvirtuou. Diversas foram as vítimas da organização que voltou contra tudo aquilo que jurou proteger. Nunca foi de conhecimento da população o motivo dessa mudança, não que se o tivessem, mudaria alguma coisa. O medo já havia de proliferado como uma doença infecciosa, saber o motivo da matança e falta de piedade não era de interesse de ninguém.

Aquele que aparentemente era o líder do grupo passou a assumir publicamente por meio de transmissões ao vivo e redes sociais na internet, a autoria de assassinatos brutais. Sempre aparecia usando uma túnica preta com nuvens vermelhas, e usando uma máscara laranja com padrões em espiral. Atrás de si, estavam homens de troncos desnudos, deixando à mostra uma tatuagem grande nas costas, sua marca registrada e demonstração de seu orgulho em fazer parte de um grupo doente.

⁂

Tenten já estava há dois meses se encontrando com Neji. Conversavam bastante, bebiam juntos e até trocavam alguns beijos bem acalorados dentro do carro, mas nada de sexo. A morena já se considerava apaixonada por cada detalhe daquele homem, e a forma como ele lhe tocava por cima das roupas a deixava a ponto de subir pelas paredes! Todo esse seu desejo estava sendo reprimido graças à Ino, que lhe aconselhou a "segurar as pontas com o gostosão" até ter certeza de que ele não estava querendo só uma noite de sexo. Segundo a loira, aquilo tinha funcionado com Sai, que agora era oficialmente seu namorado. Mas àquela altura, Mitsashi nem se importava mais, só queria que o Hyuuga se afundasse dentro dela como se aquele fosse o último dia de suas vidas, e que o mundo se acabasse em sexo! Daquela noite, Neji não lhe escapava!

Se vestiu com a roupa mais provocante que tinha em seu guarda-roupas, caprichou no batom vermelho e no hidratante. Quando se encontrou com o moreno, foi impossível não notar o olhar faminto que ele lhe dirigiu. E (graças a Deus) tudo saiu como a jovem médica planejou. Naquela noite, depois de um encontro que a fez se sentir leve e ainda mais apaixonada, Neji a fez sua. Nem o álcool das doses de tequila que corriam em suas veias foram capazes de anuviar o tesão e prazer que aquele homem lhe proporcionou.

Se pedissem para que descrevesse, diria que foi forte, afinal, Neji era forte. Ele a fez sentir prazer em coisas que ela nem sabia ser possível, como a mão possessiva em seu cabelo, a forma que ele apertava sua carne com força e ao mesmo tempo a leveza capaz de fazê-la se derreter nas pontas dos dedos masculinos.

Adormeceram naquela noite agarrados um ao outro. Pela primeira vez em anos, Tenten se sentia novamente plena. Não só por causa do sexo, mas pela forma como o Hyuuga a fez sentir.

Mitsashi acordou no dia seguinte deitada sobre o peito desnudo e quente de Neji. Se permitiu ficar alguns minutos assim, de olhos fechados e aproveitando a sensação deliciosa que era o contato de seus corpos ainda nus. Decidiu que seria uma boa ideia se levantar e fazer um bom café da manhã para o moreno. Distribuiu beijos pelo peito largo, pelo pescoço, se permitindo inspirar profundamente aquele cheiro de homem mais uma vez, até por fim dar um selinho demorado nos lábios macios e ainda um pouco inchados dos beijos dados na noite anterior. Se levantou e riu quando Neji soltou um resmungo sonolento, ainda de olhos fechados e tentando segurá-la na cama.

Vestiu a camisa de botões que o moreno tinha usado no encontro da noite anterior e foi até a cozinha, começando a preparar o café. Pelas informações que ela sutilmente coletou sobre os gostos do homem, já sabia que ele preferia um café forte e com pouco açúcar, além de apreciar bastante de bolinhos de mel, que ela comprou no dia anterior especialmente para ele. Tudo milimetricamente calculado. Arrumou tudo cuidadosamente em cima de uma bandeja de inox e levou para o quarto. Porém, quando atravessou a soleira da porta, viu algo que com certeza não estava em seus planos, e que abalou toda a serenidade que ela sentia até então.

Neji estava deitado de bruços, com o rosto afundado no travesseiro de Tenten, provavelmente em busca do seu cheiro, tendo apenas da cintura para baixo coberta pelo lençol fino e branco. No meio das costas largas e de pele alva é que estava o problema. Ocupando praticamente todo o espaço de pele entre as escápulas do moreno, estava uma tatuagem. Um dragão negro rodeado por nuvens vermelhas: a marca dos membros da Akatsuki.

— Neji. – chamou a morena, a voz endurecida por uma complexidade de sentimentos que ela não sabia definir. Raiva? Decepção? Medo? Parte de sua tensão estava sendo descarregada nas alças da bandeja, que agora eram agarradas com força a ponto de deixar as articulações dos dedos brancas.

O Hyuuga se apoiou nos cotovelos e olhou para trás, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Mas este logo se desmanchou quando fitou os olhos castanhos e amedrontados. No rosto masculino ficou nítida expressão de surpresa mesclada com pesar pelo assunto abordado. Ele se levantou, nu, e caminhou até Tenten, parando a sua frente. A morena usou todo o seu autocontrole para não desviar os olhos para o meio das pernas fortes, se atendo ao rosto que agora parecia preocupado.

— Ten, está tudo bem? – de repente, o apelido carinhoso que ele vinha usando lhe pareceu estranho, íntimo demais, já que aquele homem em sua frente aparentemente era um estranho também. Em seu cerne, Tenten rezava para que não fosse aquilo que estava pensando. Rezava para que Neji fosse tudo e apenas aquilo que lhe contou, que fez com que ela se apaixonasse.

— Neji, - repetiu, antes de engolir em seco para continuar – que tatuagem é essa nas suas costas?

— Ten... eu posso explicar... – levantou a mão para tocar o rosto feminino, mas a morena se encolheu em uma reação involuntária de seu corpo, e isso fez com que ele interrompesse o movimento. Por alguns segundos, Mitsashi pensou ter visto uma expressão dolorosa nas feições bonitas, mas logo a seriedade voltou. – Tudo bem. Tenten, eu sou um membro da Akatsuki. Acho que isso está meio óbvio agora... – e riu baixo, como sempre, tentando desfazer alguma atmosfera ruim com um sorriso. Tenten apenas o fitou. - Há muitos anos faço parte disso. – a jovem médica colocou a bandeja sobre o banco de apoio aos pés da cama.

— E você não achou que fosse importante me contar? – o homem pegou sua cueca e calças que estavam amontoadas num canto e tratou de começar a vesti-las, sob o olhar atento de Tenten. Agora, ele estava de pés descalços e tronco nu, olhando para a moça com um semblante triste.

— Você ainda ficaria comigo se eu contasse?

— Eu não sei! – a morena disse, se sentando no banco e enfiando os dedos entre os cabelos, repuxando-os um pouco na tentativa de pensar melhor. – Você... é um criminoso...? – sussurrou, voltando a fita-lo assustada e sua afirmativa soando muito mais com uma pergunta do que lhe agradava. Se recusava a acreditar, mas não tinha como que o moreno lhe negasse o óbvio.

— Não, Tenten. Eu sei o que dizem, e na grande maioria das vezes, não estão errados. Mas eu estou nisso por falta de opção. – Tenten soltou uma risada que era mais um ofegar debochado.

— Falta de opção? Pelo amor de Deus, você é uma das pessoas mais ricas que eu conheço!

— Eu posso me sentar perto de você? – perguntou Neji, apontando para o espaço vazio ao lado da moça. Ela assentiu minimamente e se ajeitou no lugar, aumentando o espaço para que o moreno se sentasse, e consequentemente, a distância entre eles. – Eu entrei na Akatsuki quando ela ainda era apenas o sonho do antigo líder. Eu não posso te dar muitos detalhes, por isso, peço que me entenda; mas tentarei esclarecer pra você. – a moça sentia os olhos perolados sobre si, aguardando uma confirmação para continuar. Apenas assentiu, silenciosamente. – Quando a Akatsuki começou, nosso líder... Irei chama-lo de Pain. Pain queria salvar esse país. Não pense nisso como uma ideia descabida. Ele acreditava nisso, e sua fé era tanta que conseguia atrair pessoas para ajudá-lo na realização desse sonho; pessoas como eu. Você se lembra que por alguns anos o índice de violência, mortalidade e pessoas pobres endividadas devido à ganância dos poderosos diminuiu? – outra confirmação silenciosa da jovem médica. – Foi o trabalho árduo do Pain, e de todos nós que acreditávamos no sonho dele, que possibilitou que a população de bem vivesse tranquilamente. O governo nos odiava por isso. Só se importavam com números e com o que mais poderiam arrancar das pessoas. Mas não podiam fazer nada contra nós, afinal, éramos foras da lei que se utilizavam do seu próprio poder para fazer com que a justiça fosse cumprida. Se nos barrassem, provavelmente a população se rebelaria.

— E o que aconteceu para que vocês se tornassem isso? Assassinos?

— Esse pensamento pacifista e o altruísmo de Pain não agradava a todos. E um desses era... Tobi. Ele fez a cabeça de pessoas que não apoiavam com toda a fé a causa, e conspiraram contra Pain. Alguns membros se recusam a acreditar, mas eu tenho certeza... Pain foi assassinado. Em seu lugar, Tobi assumiu. Ele mudou tudo o que seguíamos, a começar pelos trabalhos que fazemos. Passou a aceitar contratações para assassinatos, praticar agiotagem, tráfico de drogas... Nos tornamos marionetes das pessoas podres que poderiam pagar mais. Eu continuo lá porque acredito que podemos voltar ao que éramos. Realmente ajudar quem precisa. Só preciso arrumar um jeito de tirar Tobi do poder, sem necessariamente me tornar o assassino que ele insiste que eu seja. Eu nunca matei ninguém, Tenten.

A médica absorvia aquelas palavras em silêncio, olhando para os dedos do próprios pés. Fazia sentido aquilo que ele lhe contava, mas a morena estava receosa de ceder, de aceitar aquele homem em sua vida e ele acabar trazendo problemas que ela não sabia se seria capaz de lidar. Pela visão periférica, captou os movimentos do Hyuuga ao se levantar e se agachar em frente a si. Quando sentiu os dedos masculinos correrem em uma carícia pela pele nua do interior de seu joelho esquerdo, se arrepiou, e levou os olhos castanhos até os perolados. Tão lindo, e ao mesmo tempo, perigoso.

— Ten... Por favor, me dê uma chance. Há tempos que eu não sentia algo assim por alguém. Eu estou completamente apaixonado por você, e não queria perder isso que acabamos de começar. Se você disser que não, eu juro que saio por aquela porta e nunca mais serei um incômodo pra você. – a morena sentiu a respiração faltar e os olhos marejarem. Por que aquele olhar dele tinha que ser tão quente, tão verdadeiro, tão... cheio de amor?

— Neji... Eu também estou apaixonada por você, mas... Eu preciso de um tempo para pensar. Não posso tomar uma decisão dessas assim, não depois de tudo que eu descobri. Preciso assimilar todas essas informações. Você pode me dar isso? – os olhos perolados se estreitaram quando ele sorriu, assentindo logo depois.

— O tempo que você precisar, Ten. Eu prometo que nunca trarei problemas para você. – o Hyuuga fitava seu rosto, como se pensasse antes de falar algo. -yH Posso te dar um beijo? – Mitsashi sorriu fraco, mas assentiu.

O moreno se ajoelhou, deixando suas cabeças niveladas, e enfiando os dedos nos cabelos castanhos e um pouco embaraçados da moça, trouxe os lábios dela até os seus. Lhe deu um beijo calmo, sua língua dançando com a dela numa carícia terna e esperançosa, contrastando com os beijos intensos e suplicantes dados há menos de oito horas atrás. Findou o beijo, deixando seus lábios colados aos dela por alguns segundos, até que Tenten acariciou o rosto masculino e gentilmente o afastou. Olhando-o nos olhos assim, tão de perto, a Mitsashi tinha uma grande vontade de ceder e voltar para a cama com ele. Mas precisava ser forte. Precisava de um tempo e de falar com Deus.

— Bem, eu vou te deixar sozinha. Espero que você me queira de volta, pois eu te quero muito, Tenten.

— Tudo bem. – o moreno deu-lhe mais um selinho e se levantou, calçando os sapatos e vestindo a jaqueta que estava no encosto de uma poltrona no canto do quarto. – Sua camisa! – a jovem médica se levantou, já abrindo alguns botões da peça, mas sendo impedida por Neji.

— Fique com ela. Eu pego quando vier ouvir minha resposta. – e sorriu, saindo dali sacudindo os cabelos longos e a sanidade de Tenten.

Alguns dias depois, Mitsashi cedeu. Aceitou que ele entrasse em sua vida, e junto disso, acolheu também suas falhas e, inevitavelmente, as consequências delas.

 **Dezembro, 2017**

Cansada. Era assim que Tenten se sentia, e não era apenas pelo plantão de 48h que acabava de cumprir no Hospital Central de Konoha. No último ano, sua relação com Neji vinha sedo conturbada, e a sensação de medo agora era sua companheira constante.

Por algum motivo que o Hyuuga achou melhor lhe ocultar, eles não se viam mais com tanta frequência. Apenas o que o moreno lhe disse é que aquilo era para a segurança da moça, e que ele não suportaria se algo acontecesse à ela. Mas Mitsashi se preocupava mais com o que vinha acontecendo ultimamente que com o afastamento em si. Não fazia ideia do que podia estar acontecendo com ele, e a falta de contato a fazia imaginar que a qualquer momento ligaria a TV e seria surpreendida por uma manchete anunciando a morte daquele que tanto amava.

Contando com a última vez que ele apareceu, somavam-se três as em que ele aparecera machucado. Arranhões, marcas arroxeadas e cortes que quase a enlouqueciam. Quando questionado, Neji repetia que seria melhor que ela não soubesse, e pedia paciência, pois logo ele estaria livre daquilo, livre para ela. Ela se calava, eles se amavam, para que depois ele sumisse por mais alguns dias.

A médica sentia que seu relacionamento com Neji estava em uma roleta russa: ela estava passiva em relação ao que tinham, temendo profundamente o dia em que o moreno não teria mais sorte e um tiro acabaria com o jogo.

Sabia que ele tinha se afastado da empresa da família, até de casa ele tinha mudado, e disse que seria melhor se fosse ele a lhe procurar; a morena não sabia onde encontrá-lo. A cada dia, mais notícias de pessoas sendo mortas pela Akatsuki eram anunciadas, o que fazia com que Mitsashi ficasse mais revoltada com a situação. O que diabos acontecendo? Se Neji dizia que logo tudo ficaria bem, por que diabos tudo parecia ficar cada vez pior?

Todo esse estresse e preocupação estavam sendo refletidas em seu trabalho. Estava sensível, irritável e instável. Quando tinha um tempo, num intervalo durante as horas de plantão, se permitia se trancar em uma das cabines do banheiro e chorar. Vinha sendo forte demais na frente dos outros, precisava daqueles momentos de escape, já que não podia ir atrás do Hyuuga sempre que lhe desse vontade, para conferir se estava tudo bem e fazerem amor mais uma vez.

Saindo de suas divagações, estacionou o carro na garagem de sua casa. Já era noite, e tudo que queria era um banho, um copo de chá e assistir algum filme de ficção científica na TV a cabo. Era sua receita para relaxar. Ao entrar, foi direto para seu quarto, mais uma vez reparando em como tudo ali a fazia se lembrar dele. Desde uma de suas jaquetas bonitas penduradas atrás da porta, até a cama que ela acabou deixando desarrumada antes de sair para o trabalho no dia anterior. Um lado bagunçado, onde ela esteve, e o outro intacto, com o travesseiro ao lado do seu, onde ele deveria sempre estar. Tinha certeza que se cheirasse o tecido da fronha, ainda conseguiria captar algumas das notas do cheiro dos seus lindos cabelos.

Tomou um banho demorado, lavando de seu corpo a tensão e tentando esquecer dos problemas do relacionamento naquele último ano. Procurou focar nas partes boas, afinal, já eram quase três anos de namoro. Eram inúmeras as memórias que contrastavam e muito com as que tinha agora. Cada toque, palavra e olhar que trocaram sempre reafirmando aquilo que sempre souberam: nasceram um para o outro.

Mas não podia viver apenas de lembranças. Precisava que Neji tomasse uma decisão. A Akatsuki e o país provavelmente não poderiam mais ser salvos, mas a morena tinha certeza que seu amor ainda tinha salvação. Precisavam superar juntos essa fase ruim, e construir novos horizontes para si mesmos. Estava assustada e não queria desistir, mas simplesmente não suportava mais a ideia de viver assim, sem ser dona de seu próprio destino.

Ao sair do banheiro, vestiu uma das camisas de Neji, se aconchegando ao tecido e desejando mais que tudo que ele estivesse ali, para que pensassem numa solução para esse problema juntos.

Se deitou no sofá e ligou a TV, mas nem chegou a terminar seu chá antes de pegar no sono, exausta e cheia de sonhos ruins e agitados.

Acordou algumas horas depois com o som de batidas em sua porta da frente e da chuva pesada castigando o telhado. Receosa, constatou ao olhar no celular que já passava das 3AM. Ao se levantar, agarrou um porrete que deixava guardado atrás da porta, se precavendo caso alguém indesejado tentasse forçar entrada.

— Quem é?! – perguntou rispidamente, apoiando as costas na porta e esperando uma resposta, as duas mão apertadas ao redor do pedaço de madeira com força.

— Ten... – reconheceu imediatamente o timbre de Neji, subitamente sendo invadida por uma euforia há bastante tempo não sentida. Abriu a porta num rompante, sorridente, e fitando o homem à sua frente. Gradativamente, o sorriso em seus lábios foi desmoronando ao observar o estado em que Neji se encontrava.

Uma mão pressionava o lado esquerdo do tórax coberto por uma camisa molhada de chuva e ensanguentada, além da pele ralada no antebraço direito.

— Você vai me contar que _porra_ está acontecendo agora, Hyuuga?!


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

— _Você vai me contar que porra está acontecendo agora, Hyuuga?!_

Neji demorou alguns segundos para reagir ao questionamento furioso de Tenten. Ele apenas abaixou o olhar, envergonhado, enquanto a médica liberava o caminho para que passasse. Ao chegar no centro da sala de estar, escolheu se sentar no chão, para evitar sujeira nos móveis da mulher. Cruzou as pernas longas e só então levantou o olhar para Mitsashi, que o encarava enquanto se ajoelhava a sua frente.

— Ten, me perdoe de novo, por favor.

A morena estalou a língua, irritada, enquanto segurava a barra da camisa ensanguentada e molhada e tencionava levantá-la, sendo impedida por Neji. Não se surpreendeu quando ele se inclinou em sua direção e colou a boca na sua, mas não deixou que a língua dele penetrasse por entre seus lábios, empurrando-o para longe. Ignorando a feição triste do Hyuuga, voltou a levantar a camisa dele, sem ser impedida dessa vez.

— Você não vai escapar da briga, Neji. Mas antes, preciso dar uma olhada no que você se meteu dessa vez. Não quero que você morra no chão da minha sala, embora eu devesse deixar. – o moreno riu, e os lábios de Tenten se curvaram um pouco para cima contra sua vontade. O homem levantou os braços para que a médica terminasse de tirar a camisa, e ela perdeu o fôlego por alguns segundos.

Do lado esquerdo do tórax de Neji tinha um ferimento à bala, provavelmente um tiro que pegou de raspão. O sangramento já tinha sido contido de forma satisfatória. A pele que não estava suja de sangue ao redor do ferimento tinha uma coloração levemente violeta, assim como a mancha redonda em formato de punho que ele tinha no abdome. O moreno se retesou ao que Mitsashi o tocou naquela região.

— Vai com calma, amor. – disse, e Tenten o olhou indignada e com os olhos ardendo de uma maneira que ela preferia evitar.

— Ir com calma? Eu devia te encher de porrada, Neji! Mais alguns centímetros para a direita e agora você estaria morto! – o Hyuuga segurou o rosto da morena entre suas mãos e lhe beijou a testa, inspirando profundamente o cheiro dela.

— Eu disse que não traria problemas para você, mas é só o que eu tenho feito, não é mesmo?

— E eu sou desmiolada o suficiente para te amar e não me arrepender disso, apesar de tudo. Por favor, me conte o que está acontecendo... Eu não suporto mais ficar no escuro a respeito de quase tudo que envolve você. – o homem fitou aqueles olhos que tanto amava e que o fitavam com tanta súplica, lutando internamente por alguns segundos antes de responder.

— Tudo bem. Tentarei esclarecer as coisas para você.

E ali, sentados no chão da sala, Neji contou tudo o que seria seguro para Tenten saber. Falou de seus planos, da dor pelos companheiros mortos e pela traição. Mitsashi ouvia tudo atentamente, arregalando os olhos a cada relato violento (que ainda assim era contado de forma suavizada pelo moreno).

— E foi isso que aconteceu. Não conseguimos êxito em nosso plano, mas pelo menos evitamos que aquela família fosse assassinada essa noite.

Neji se calou e fitou o rosto da mulher. Ela tinha um vinco entre as sobrancelhas, a expressão tensa. Tenten segurou as mãos masculinas e grandes dentro das suas, pequenas e delicadas. Os nós dos dedos do homem estavam um pouco esfolados também, confirmando a história de que ele tinha lutado usando os punhos.

— Você não vai dizer nada, Ten?

— Eu nem sei o que dizer, Neji. Eu tenho medo.

— De mim?

— Não. De perder você de uma hora para a outra. Como eu vou lidar com isso? – Ela se levantou, e o moreno seguiu seus movimentos com os olhos. – Anda, vem logo. Preciso cuidar de você.

A médica seguiu o resto do tempo em silêncio, concentrada no que fazia, mas ainda carregava aquela expressão sofrida que estava acabando com o Hyuuga. Tenten tirou as roupas de Neji e lhe empurrou para debaixo do chuveiro, lavando o sangue e a terra dos ferimentos com cuidado, mas ele sabia que ela estava com raiva. Quando sua garota estava tranquila e feliz, ela era falante e vívida. Agora, apenas recusava os gestos de carinho do moreno e não sorria nem com as brincadeirinhas toscas que ele tinha o costume de fazer.

Quando a morena já tinha feito um curativo em seu braço e terminava de suturar o ferimento em suas costelas, Neji notou os olhos castanhos marejados, como se ela não fosse mais capaz de segurar o pranto.

— Ten... – ela se levantou e rumou para o quarto, sem olhar para trás.

O Hyuuga demorou alguns minutos para segui-la. Ficou ali sentado no sofá, pensando no quão maldito ele era. Pensou em apenas pegar suas coisas e deixa-la em paz, mas não era capaz disso. Era egoísta o suficiente para não viver sem a morena, para depender do amor que ela destinava a si de maneira tão altruísta. Só iria embora se ela assim quisesse.

Quando entrou no quarto, a encontrou deitada de costas na cama, o braço que cobria seus olhos não sendo capaz de impedir que o moreno visse as lágrimas que escorriam pela tez dourada.

Ao sentir o colchão afundando de seu lado, Tenten mordeu o lábio inferior, buscando silenciar os soluços que escapavam de si contra sua vontade. Neji segurou no pulso da mulher e afastou o braço delicado dos olhos castanhos, observando-a enquanto ela respirava fundo, os lábios vermelhos tremulando e de pálpebras ainda fechadas. O moreno beijou cada lágrima que caía, abraçando Mitsashi e aconchegando-a em seu peito. Depois de alguns bons minutos em silêncio, a médica sussurrou contra a pele do pescoço do Hyuuga:

— Eu tenho medo demais de te perder, Neji. Eu nunca amei alguém como eu te amo, por favor, não tire isso de mim... – apertando-a dentro de seu abraço, o homem beijou o ombro feminino, e sorriu minimamente ao sentir o tremor pelo corpo dela.

— Você não me perderá, Ten. Eu... eu prometo.

Ficaram um bom tempo abraçados, absorvendo o cheiro um do outro e matando a saudade. Sim, havia saudade, afinal eles não se viam há meses. Não era o reencontro que Tenten esperava, mas ainda assim, era bom tê-lo em casa, na segurança de seus braços e pernas.

— Eu preciso de você, Neji. – a morena disse suavemente, arrancando uma risada baixa do homem.

— Eu sei, amor... Ainda estou te sentindo um pouco tensa. – o moreno deslizou a boca pelo pescoço de Tenten, arrancando da médica mais um tremor. O Hyuuga fez um trilha de beijos e mordidas da clavícula à orelha feminina, onde por fim sussurrou: – Me deixe te fazer relaxar gozando bem gostoso no meu pau...

— Ei! – A morena protestou, estapeando-lhe o ombro, sem conseguir evitar a risada e a contração gostosa do músculos de seu baixo ventre. Com um movimento rápido, o corpo feminino estava embaixo do moreno, que acompanhou o riso dela. – Você é um idiota, Neji Hyuuga.

— E você é linda.

O beijo que se iniciou a seguir foi faminto, repleto de um sentimento que não conseguia ser restrito ao significado da palavra amor. Os dedos finos da médica se embrenharam no cabelo longo de Neji, enquanto as pernas enlaçavam o quadril do homem, trazendo-o para mais perto de si.

— Eu sinto tanto a sua falta... – Mitsashi disse com uma voz manhosa, o fôlego escapando pelos lábios entreabertos a cada mordida no pescoço e investida que o quadril do moreno dava contra seu, simulando o que fariam assim que as roupas fossem arrancadas e ele estivesse dentro de si.

Manejando-a como se não pesasse nada, Neji virou-a de bruços e fez com que aquele belo e farto quadril ficasse empinado para si. Como a morena trajava apenas uma pequena calcinha e uma camisa sua, não foi difícil ter acesso à pele nua, onde depositou um tapa que fez a mulher à sua frente curvar a coluna e gemer como uma gata. Acariciou a boceta dela, primeiro por cima da calcinha, sentindo sua umidade através do tecido e massageando um dos seus arrepiados. Não demorou muito até que ele tirasse aquele empecilho de renda e sua boca tomasse o lugar onde seus dedos tocaram antes. Como ele amava aquele cheiro, o gosto e a textura... Saboreava como se fosse sua sobremesa favorita, e realmente o era. Chupou até que sentisse os tremores do orgasmo sacudindo o corpo de sua mulher, nenhuma gota escapando à sua língua ávida e faminta. Ele próprio já estava muito excitado só de ter a oportunidade de aprazê-la.

Quando foi a vez dela de tomar-lhe dentro da boca, Neji relembrou como era a sensação de estar no céu, sensação essa que ele só conhecia ao estar nos braços dela. A forma como ela lhe olhava durante o ato era uma covardia, teve se segurar para não gozar rápido. Quando estava para cair no precipício de prazer, agarrou-lhe os cabelos, que agora estavam mais curtos que os masculinos, e a trouxe para cima, terminando de arrancar as roupas, tanto as dela, quanto as suas.

O moreno amava quando Mitsashi tomava as rédeas da situação. Naquele momento, ela fez com que ele se escorasse na cabeceira da cama e o montou, sentando em seu pau e gemendo a cada delicioso centímetro que a preenchia.

— Tão duro, Neji... – Tenten gemeu, logo em seguida começando a se mover, tendo a carne de sua bunda e coxas apertada com foça, o que só a impulsionava a castiga-lo cada vez mais. Somente a forma como ele sugava-lhe o pescoço e os seios já poderia facilmente levá-la à loucura. Sentia-se pingando, encharcando o pau dele de uma forma que tornava aquilo tudo impossível de ser descrito. Fazer amor com o Hyuuga era sempre etéreo, extra-sensorial.

Não teve forças para impedir quando Neji tombou seu corpo para trás, ficando por cima de si e estocando em seu interior incessantemente, rebolando os quadris de uma forma gostosa que tornava impossível que aguentasse mais tempo sem se desfazer ao seu redor mais uma vez.

Quando já sentia seus músculos se contraindo pelo orgasmo, sentiu a mão do Hyuuga envolvendo gentilmente seu pescoço, fazendo uma leve pressão por alguns segundos, dificultando sua respiração e prolongando seu orgasmo de forma quase insuportável.

Neji adorava a expressão no rosto de Tenten ao gozar. Ela franzia um pouco as sobrancelhas e matinha os olhos fechados, como se procurasse sentir ao máximo a potência do clímax ao qual ele a levava. Os lábios carnudos se entreabriam, deixando escapar gemidos que faziam com que o prazer dele próprio se tornasse mais próximo. O moreno ficava indeciso entre ouvir aquele som que o enlouquecia, ou enfiar a língua naquela boca suculenta, tomando-a em mais um daqueles beijos que faziam com que a moça tivesse certeza de que o destino realmente existe, e que eles foram feitos para se encontrarem.

Depois que os espasmos em seu corpo diminuíram, Tenten enlaçou novamente as pernas no quadril do Hyuuga, beijando-o e observando as lindas expressões e gemidos graves que ele emitia ao gozar dentro de si. Neji continuou dentro da morena por alguns segundos depois de atingir o ápice, se deliciando com aquele calor e umidade que era tão dela, e ao mesmo tempo, tão dele.

— Eu te amo. – disseram ao mesmo tempo, arrancando sorrisos um do outro, se agarrando ainda mais e desejando que o tempo parasse naquele exato instante, livrando-os de todos os problemas e medos.

Tenten acordou com as pernas enroscadas nas de Neji. Teve um pouco de trabalho em se desvencilhar sem acordá-lo, indo logo em seguida tomar um banho, buscando na água fria que molhava seus cabelos a coragem para dizer o que pretendia. Ao sair do banheiro, já vestida, se encostou na soleira da porta do quarto, secando os cabelos com uma toalha e observando as feições tranquilas do amor de sua vida enquanto dormia.

Para o resto das pessoas, eles não estavam mais envolvidos. Quando as coisas começaram a se complicar, Tenten disse à Ino e para a família que seu relacionamento com o moreno tinha acabado, apenas para evitar perguntas do porquê o Hyuuga estar fora a maior parte do tempo, ou do motivo de ela não ter se envolvido com mais ninguém. Apenas ela carregava aquele relacionamento e o que vinha com ele, mantendo toda a sua angústia e tristeza dentro de si. Ela não queria mais aquilo. Queria poder sair com seu homem, desfrutar de coisas que um casal normal faz, e que todos a identificassem como sua mulher quando os vissem.

Precisava dar um ultimato em Neji; que ele prometesse que ia deixar aquilo tudo para trás e viver com ela. Queria ele ali, naquela casa com ela, fazendo amor e construindo uma família. Qualquer coisa material ou o que acontecia naquele país podre, ela não conseguia se importar mais.

Estava com um olhar distraída sobre o corpo másculo em sua cama, quando foi assustada pela voz grave.

— Gosta do que vê, senhorita? – Tenten sorriu e se aproximou da cama, engatinhando sobre o colchão e por cima dele até se sentar em seu colo. O moreno ergueu o tronco, fazendo uma leve careta de dor ao forçar os músculos do abdome – o peso do incômodo que sentia finalmente aparecendo, agora que seu sangue não estava mais quente por conta do sexo –, e envolveu a moça em um abraço, beijando-lhe na pele que cobre a clavícula.

— Você sente dor? Posso te dar um analgésico.

— Não é nada que eu não possa aguentar. – O Hyuuga mirou aqueles olhos castanhos que conhecia tão bem, vendo neles o nervosismo que sua mulher carregava, mas ainda tentava disfarçar. – Você quer conversar, não é mesmo?

— Como você sabe? – perguntou, fingindo surpresa.

— Você sempre faz as mesmas expressões. Fica com uma cara de preocupada, e mordendo compulsivamente o lábio superior. – a morena liberou o lábio dos dentes, arrancando um sorriso triste de Neji. – Pode dizer, eu aguento.

Respirando fundo, Mitsashi saiu do colo do moreno e se sentou na beira da cama, sem desviar os olhos castanhos dos perolados.

— Neji, não dá mais para a gente continuar assim. – o homem não se mostrou surpreso. No fundo, já esperava o dia em que a médica se cansaria dele e de seus problemas e o mandaria ir embora.

— Você quer terminar? – perguntou, sério.

— Muito pelo contrário, meu amor. Eu quero continuar com você. Mas não dá para continuarmos nada se não estivermos seguros. Eu gostaria muito que você saísse da Akatsuki, e se não por você, faça isso por mim.

— Eu não posso simplesmente sair, Ten. É perigoso. – Mitsashi engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar. Não conseguiria encarar os olhos perolados para dizer aquilo.

— Então eu não posso mais ficar com você. Não enquanto você continuar envolvido nessa merda toda.

— Eu sinto muito.

— Mas... eu posso te esperar, até que você esteja livre disso tudo. Isso se você estiver disposto a continuar comigo. – a mulher voltou a olhar para o moreno, seu semblante carregado de expectativa e receio.

Neji sorriu e se arrastou pelo colchão até que estivesse do lado de Tenten e a abraçou. Tomou os lábios dela em um beijo calmo, tentando passar todo o amor que sentia. Quando o ósculo se findou, manteve os rostos próximos, com as testas encostadas.

— É o que eu mais quero, amor. Prometo que quando nos vermos novamente, eu estarei livre disso tudo.

— Então eu espero.

 **Janeiro, 2018**

Foi numa sexta-feira de manhã que a Akatsuki encontrou Neji. O moreno tinha se escondido desde o último encontro com Tenten, tentando formular uma estratégia que o permitisse derrubar a organização, ou apenas encontrar uma forma de viver em paz com Mitsashi, sem que fossem perseguidos por toda sorte de perigos.

O Hyuuga tinha se refugiado em uma casinha na periferia da cidade vizinha, onde não estabeleceu contato com ninguém, apenas fez ligações para a morena para relatar como estavam sendo seus dias. Quando teve um saco colocado em sua cabeça e foi jogado com bastante violência no porta malas de um carro, logo deduziu que os filhos da puta vinham monitorando seus passos, talvez desde muito antes de ele se rebelar.

Ficou o que lhe pareceu uma eternidade trancado e com os braços amarrados em um porão escuro, sem nenhuma noção de espaço ou passagem de tempo. Não conseguia enxergar quem era a pessoa que lhe dava um gole de água e enfiava um pedaço de pão dentro de sua boca duas vezes ao dia, todos os dias, e não sabia dizer o motivo de a organização o estar mantendo ali. Em uma situação normal, Tobi já teria ordenado que sua cabeça fosse vazada com um tiro de fuzil.

Em um dos dias que a tal pessoa foi alimentá-lo, ele tentou estabelecer contato.

— Ei... – disse, sentindo como se tivesse engolido um punhado de areia, ao perceber a aproximação.

Pelo ritmo que as batidas dos pés faziam no chão, constatou que era a mesma pessoa que o visitou nos outros dias. O desconhecido não disse nada, mas Neji escutou quando este parou de andar. A respiração um pouco descompassada mostrava o nervosismo do indivíduo com o estabelecimento daquele contato.

— Quem é você? Me diga onde estou, e o que planejam fazer comigo. Por favor.

A pessoa demorou um pouco para voltar a se mover, levando uma garrafa aos lábios ressequidos do Hyuuga, que sorveu alguns goles avidamente. Quem quer que estivesse à sua frente, deixou que bebesse mais dessa vez. Depois de lhe dar algo sólido para mastigar (dificilmente o moreno chamaria aquilo de comida), foi deixado sozinho, dúvidas e receios palpitando em sua mente.

Neji foi acordado naquele dia com o som da porta do porão se abrindo ao longe. Mais uma vez identificou a presença como a mesma de antes. Já tinha se passado bastante tempo desde a última visita do desconhecido, o moreno tinha a garganta doendo de sede e o estômago sendo retorcido pelas garras da fome.

Ajeitou sua postura, movimentando os braços que eram mantidos presos ao teto numa tentativa de fazer o sangue circular. Já sentia dor por ficar tanto tempo de pé, naquela posição. Quando sentiu o metal frio da garrafa contra seus lábios, começou a beber, quase soltando um gemido aliviado.

— Me desculpe por não ter aparecido nos últimos dois dias, Tobi me mandou em uma missão.

O moreno se engasgou com a água, e só não cuspiu tudo o que estava em sua boca porque seria um desperdício. Depois de respirar fundo algumas vezes, olhou para a escuridão à sua frente, incrédulo ao reconhecer aquela voz.

— Kiba? Seu filho da p- - uma mão grande foi pressionada contra seus lábios, calando seu grito.

— Shhh... Fale baixo, não podem saber que eu estou aqui. Tobi tinha dito para te dar o suficiente para continuar vivo, mas se eu te desse só o que ele mandou, você já seria um defunto agora. Eu venho escondido, sempre.

— Por que está me ajudando?

— Estou tentando me redimir com você.

— Você fodeu com o plano, seu desgraçado. Se tivesse continuado do nosso lado, ainda que Zetsu tivesse nos traído, ainda teríamos êxito. Konan morreu por sua causa. – o moreno cuspiu as palavras, deixando que o Inuzuka ficasse ciente de todo o seu desprezo.

— Eu sei, e sinto muito por isso. Mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Tobi me ameaçou. Disse que se eu continuasse quieto, nada aconteceria, mas se eu ajudasse vocês, ele iria atrás da minha irmã e de minha mãe. Elas são tudo o que tenho agora. – Neji deixou que o ar escapasse dos pulmões numa expiração longa, buscando clarear a mente da raiva que sentia.

— Onde estou? E por que ainda estão me mantendo vivo?

— Estamos na base da Akatsuki. O que eles planejam fazer com você, ainda não sei.

— Me tire daqui.

— Não posso. Eles logo saberiam que fui eu, e matariam minha família. Eles sabem tudo sobre cada um de nós, Neji. Eles sabem sobre aquela mulher que você come. – O Hyuuga sentiu um arrepio gelado correr da nuca até a base da coluna. Como seria possível? Ele sempre foi o mais cuidadoso possível para que não seguissem seus passos, desde que as coisas começaram a se complicar. Estava tão amedrontado que não conseguiu nem se ofender com o linguajar chulo que Kiba usou para se referir à sua mulher. Pela primeira vez, desejou que estivesse errado a respeito de uma suspeita.

— O que... Não é possível...

— Desde que Pain morreu e Tobi subiu ao poder, tudo o que fizemos foi observado e armazenado. Estamos sujos até o rabo com a lama dessa organização. Não tem saída. – o moreno respirou fundo. Não podia chorar de medo, precisava ser forte, ainda que estivessem na penumbra total e nenhuma de suas expressões pudessem ser vistas.

— Se encostarem em um fio de cabelo dela... Eu juro, Inuzuka... Matarei todos.

Kiba apenas emitiu um ruído, um pouco assustado. Ainda que estivesse amarrado e com os movimentos incapacitados, o homem conseguia ser intimidador. Através do óculos de visão noturna que usava, podia ver que o moreno olhava diretamente e através de sua alma, os cabelos bagunçados e grudando na pele suada dando-lhe um aspecto ainda mais inumano. Recolheu a garrafa e se retirou do porão, deixando o Hyuuga novamente sozinho na escuridão.

Após o que pareceram ser algumas horas, mais uma vez Neji foi perturbado. Desta vez, luzes fortes foram ligadas por todo o porão, deixando o moreno cego por alguns minutos. Piscou repetidas vezes, e quando seus olhos se acostumaram com a iluminação, pôde identificar à sua frente as pessoas que mais queria matar. Tobi, com sua face deformada a mostra, e Hidan, o encaravam com sorrisos debochados no rosto. Notou que Kiba estava mais afastado, observando tudo com uma expressão carregada.

— Ah, Neji Hyuuga... Sua insubordinação nos custou caro. – começou Tobi. – Perdemos Kakuzu, e Sasori agora é um cadeirante inútil. O que me alegra é que pudemos usar seus amigos que te ajudaram naquele circo como comida dos nossos cães.

O moreno soltou um grunhido raivoso, se debatendo e sentindo o estômago revirar. Como um homem doente daqueles conseguiu apoio para subir ao poder? Certamente, seus apoiadores eram pessoas da mesma laia que ele. Permanecendo calado, fitou aqueles homens com ódio, preferindo poupar suas forças ao não ceder às provocações.

— Você não tem nada a dizer? – perguntou Tobi. – É melhor assim, bom que nos dá mais tempo para te contar nossos planos. Pode mostrar pra ele, Hidan.

O platinado caminhou em sua direção, e só então Neji notou que ele carregava um tablet nas mãos. O homem mexeu no aparelho por alguns segundos e virou a tela para o moreno, agarrando os fios longos de seu cabelo para que ele não pudesse desviar o olhar. Neji imediatamente identificou os cômodos mostrados como sendo da casa de Tenten. Ao ver um pássaro entrando pela grade da janela e pousando na mesa, o Hyuuga concluiu horrorizado que aquelas imagens eram em tempo real.

Com alguns cliques, as imagens foram mudando, e mostrando que Mitsashi não estava em casa. Mas o que mais aterrorizou o moreno foi a última transmissão que apareceu. No cômodo de paredes brancas e móveis de cores pastéis, estava a médica, atendendo um paciente que estava sentado numa maca e sem nem imaginar que vinha sedo observada.

— Seu filho da puta... – Neji sibilou, arrancando uma risada cheia de escárnio do platinado.

— Nós vamos cuidar dela hoje, Hyuuga. Mas antes de matá-la, vou comer aquela bunda gostosa que ela tem, enquanto ela geme meu nome igual uma puta.

— Se você encostar na minha mulher, eu acabo com a sua raça! – gritou, e tentou acertar um chute em Hidan, que desviou enquanto gargalhava.

— Eu vou acabar com ela, seu viado, e depois venho aqui para foder com o seu rabo também. Você tem cara de que gosta.

— Você é nojento, Hidan. – disse Tobi, rindo da situação. – Vamos logo, não temos todo tempo do mundo.

O platinado desferiu um murro no queixo de Neji, que gritou mais de raiva do que pela própria dor. Quando os homens se viraram para se retirar do recinto, o moreno começou a se debater, tentando soltar os pulsos das amarras que os prendiam. Não conseguiria sair dali daquela forma, estava fraco devido à má alimentação, além de suas pernas doerem pelo longo período que passou de pé. Mas nem com essa constatação ele parou de se mexer, machucando os braços ainda mais, esfolando a pele. Aos poucos, sua consciência foi se esvaindo, até que ele apagou e dormiu por algumas horas, pendurado e com lágrimas escorrendo dos cantos dos olhos.

Quando voltou a si, alguém jogava água em seu rosto e cortava as amarras de seus pulsos. Cairia de forma brusca no chão, desacostumado com o peso do próprio corpo, se não tivesse sido amparado por Kiba. O Inuzuka ajudou que ele se sentasse no chão, e levou a garrafa de água aos seus lábios, obrigando-o a beber.

— Vocês vão me matar agora? – perguntou o moreno, sua voz carregada de dor.

— Não, Hyuuga. Vim te soltar para que você possa salvar sua mulher. Só você pode fazer isso. – Neji sentiu uma faísca de esperança voltar a criar vida dentro de si, o coração acelerado sendo uma prova disso.

— Onde eu devo ir? – enquanto dobrava as pernas do homem a sua frente em uma espécie de fisioterapia, Kiba pôs-se a explicar o plano armado por Tobi.

Eles vinham monitorando os passos de Tenten há bastante tempo, mas naquele último mês completaram um mapa da rotina dela. Dentre as informações que coletaram, estava o hábito que a médica tinha de usar o transporte público ao invés do próprio carro par ir para o trabalho, medida que tomou depois de perceber que gastava três vezes mais tempo indo no automóvel. Planejavam emboscá-la em uma rua comercial, num horário que todas as lojas estariam fechadas e ela não teria para onde correr.

Neji escutava tudo atentamente, e quando estava pronto para partir, Kiba segurou em seu ombro com firmeza, fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos.

— Boa sorte, cara. – lhe estendeu uma pistola carregada, mais um pente cheio de balas.

— Por que está fazendo isso tudo?

— É uma forma de me redimir por ter dado pra trás, já falei. Se eu tivesse mantido minha promessa, nada disso estaria acontecendo. Espero que dê tudo certo.

— Obrigado. – disse o moreno, realmente agradecido. – Agora eu preciso te bater.

— Caralho, essa seu ódio contra mim não vai acabar? – o Inuzuka disse, enquanto ria e se afastava.

— Eu preciso dar a impressão de que fugi sozinho, senão vai sobrar para você.

Kiba assentiu, e ambos caminharam até o lado de fora do porão, onde Neji o nocauteou. Vasculhou os bolsos do Inuzuka e olhou o relógio no pulso dele, conferindo as horas e concluindo que ele tinha pouco tempo para agir. Conseguiu se esgueirar para fora da base sem ser pego, e quando ganhou as ruas, correu como se sua vida dependesse disso. E no fim das contas, dependia mesmo. Ele não seria nada sem Tenten.

⁂

Desde que acordou naquela manhã e saiu para o trabalho, Mitsashi estava com um pressentimento ruim. Sentia uma angústia descomunal, que não se dissipou nem mesmo com Ino lhe contando as peripécias de Sai na cama. Poderia ser só uma sensação boba, ou então o motivo daquilo era ela não ter conseguido falar com Neji há quase uma semana. Ele sempre ligava para ela pelo menos uma vez a cada dois dias, para dizer que estava bem e o quanto sentia sua falta. Será que alguma coisa tinha acontecido com ele? Ou o moreno apenas tinha desistido de mudar de vida por causa dela? Não sabia dizer; sua mente era capaz de criar teorias tão assustadoras que ela preferia silenciar seus próprios pensamentos. Só a possiblidade de que algo ruim estivesse acontecendo lhe causava enjoos e fazia sua pressão arterial atingir picos alarmantes.

Seu dia de trabalho chegava ao fim, e ela já se preparava mentalmente para enfrentar a confusão que era o transporte público. Se desse sorte, conseguiria um lugar para sentar, onde poderia descansar as pernas doloridas e pensar em Neji.

Ao se sentar no assento do metrô, tentou ligar para o número do Hyuuga, mas sempre dava fora de área de cobertura. Desistiu da ligação quando viu que estava com 5% de bateria, se lembrando que precisaria da lanterna para passar por aquela rua um tanto mal iluminada e pouco habitada que tinha que percorrer depois que saísse da estação. Ao chegar em seu ponto, seguiu a massa de pessoas que a empurravam para fora, finalmente respirando fora da atmosfera fechada de antes. Ino lhe chamava de idiota por deixar o carro em casa e enfrentar aquele transtorno todos os dias. Mas para a médica, pior que entrar em contato com pessoas por alguns minutos, era ficar sozinha dentro do carro por horas, presa num engarrafamento. Era nesses momentos que se sentia mais solitária, a falta de Neji doendo ainda mais. Assim que deixou a estação, uma chuva fina já começava a cair.

Apressou o passo e adentrou a rua que estava deserta, pegando o celular na bolsa e ligando a lanterna. Quando já havia percorrido metade da rua, escutou o som de disparos vindos de não muito longe dali. Ela não teria tempo de retornar para a estação, poderia ser atingida por alguma bala perdida, então apenas se escondeu atrás de uma grande caçamba de lixo encostada em um dos prédios. Com o coração quase saindo pela boca, espiou pela borda de metal da caçamba, duas silhuetas masculinos entrando em seu campo de visão. Os dois eram altos; um deles, iluminado pela luz opaca de um poste distante, tinha cabelos quase brancos, enquanto o outro tinha fios longos e escuros. Parecia até... Neji.

O pânico que esse pensamento lhe provocou enviou tremores por todo o seu corpo, se intensificando a medida que escutava mais disparos sendo feitos. Viu o homem de cabelos brancos ir ao chão depois de receber um tiro na cabeça, e não se mexer mais. O outro homem, o que se assemelhava com o Hyuuga, jogou a arma no chão e caminhou alguns metros na direção que Tenten estava, até cair no chão também, soltando um longo gemido de dor que fez a morena deixar o celular cair no chão e se espatifar, bateria e carcaça do aparelho se separando ao entrar em contato com o concreto. Mitshashi não tinha dúvidas, aquele timbre era de Neji, e ele estava ferido.

Já com lágrimas nos olhos, correu até o moreno, rezando para que ela conseguisse remendá-lo só mais essa vez. Se ajoelhando ao lado do homem, ficou desesperada ao constatar o quão machucado ele estava, o tórax largo e com várias perfurações subindo e descendo com dificuldade. Colocou a cabeça dele em seu colo, e tentou estancar o sangramento com as mãos. A água da chuva, que agora caia pesada sobre suas cabeças, parecia piorar ainda mais a situação, se misturando com as lágrimas e o sangue que já começava a sujar suas roupas.

— Ten... É você? – perguntou o Hyuuga, olhando para o rosto contorcido de tristeza sobre si. Em seu delírio de moribundo, chegou a pensar que a dor dela era infinitamente maior que a sua, ainda que fosse ele a estar mais vazado que uma peneira. – Eu não tive sorte dessa vez, amor...

— Não se esforce, Neji, por favor! – a moça gritou, sem saber o que fazer. Toda o seu conhecimento e frieza em lidar com situações médicas complicadas não conseguiam ser encaixados naquele momento.

— Pelo menos eu salvei você... E de certa forma, eu cumpri minha promessa.

— Que promessa?

— De que eu estaria livre na próxima vez que nos encontrássemos. – Tenten sentiu seu coração bater de forma violentamente dolorosa contra a caixa torácica, recebendo todo o peso e significado daquelas palavras.

— Cale a boca, seu idiota! – choramingou, e se curvou sobre ele, tocando os lábios frios pela chuva e pela vida se esvaindo com os seus. – Eu preciso procurar ajuda! Você não pode me deixar, tá me entendendo?! – Neji fechou os olhos e tossiu, uma quantidade assustadora de sangue saindo de sua boca.

Desesperada, a morena repousou a cabeça de Neji sobre a mochila que trazia nas costas, e o cobriu com o casaco que vestia, tentando protege-lo da chuva. Precisava correr atrás de ajuda, de alguém que pudesse salvá-lo, pois ela não seria mais capaz. Percorreu toda a rua o mais rápido que podia, sentindo que agora esta estava três vezes maior que nos outros dias.

Ao chegar na estação movimentada, clamou por ajuda, mas de sua boca já não saíam palavras coerentes. Sentia-se enjoada depois de tudo que viu, e a pulsação parecia alta demais em seus ouvidos. Suas pernas já não conseguiam mais sustentar seu peso e ela foi ao chão, o grito pelo nome de Neji preso na garganta e a inconsciência engolindo-a sem que pudesse salvar seu amor.

⁂

A consciência voltou à Tenten de forma dolorosa. Sentia como se seu corpo tivesse sido atropelado por uma manada de elefantes. Talvez ela tivesse sido espancada por alguma gangue quando voltava para casa, e isso tenha lhe feito ter tantas alucinações e sonhos ruins. Não queria acreditar que nada daquilo era real.

A primeira coisa que sentiu foi o cheiro de éter. Com certeza ela estava em um hospital, e pôde confirmar isso ao abrir os olhos e ser quase cega pela luz refletindo a brancura das paredes. Quando seus olhos se acostumaram, pôde notar também de onde vinha aquele burburinho. Uma pequena TV estava ligada no noticiário num canto do quarto, apoiada em um suporte próximo ao teto. Não deu atenção ao que era mostrado naquele momento, passando a observar o espaço ao seu redor e a tomar noção da passagem de tempo. Já era dia lá fora, a médica não poderia ficar deitada naquela cama, não quando tinha tantas coisas importantes para fazer no hospital em que trabalhava. Também precisava ligar para Neji e confirmar que tudo estava bem com ele. Aquela sensação tuim que a acompanhava era culpa de um pesadelo, com certeza.

Pulou de cima da maca alta, se assustando um pouco com seus pés entrando em contato com o chão gelado e com o ventinho que atingiu suas pernas, só então notando que usava uma camisola do hospital. Um a um, removeu de si os eletrodos que monitoravam seus batimentos, se sentindo incomodada quando estes começaram a apitar de forma insistente. Vasculhava o cômodo desconhecido atrás de suas roupas, quando duas enfermeiras entraram afoitas no quarto, preocupadas com a cacofonia daqueles aparelhos e imaginando se a paciente estaria tendo uma parada cardíaca.

A morena tinha o olhar incrédulo das enfermeiras sobre si. Uma delas tinha cabelos rosados e a olhava de um jeito engraçado, como se a chamasse de louca apenas com o brilho das íris verdes que lhe encaravam. Não encontrando as roupas, desistiu daquela procura cega e se virou para as mulheres:

— Onde estão minhas roupas?

— Elas não estavam muito limpas quando a senhorita chegou. Está na lavanderia nesse momento. – vendo o olhar desconfiado de Tenten, completou: - Você não se lembra?

Mitsashi já ia perguntar porque diabos estavam falando com ela como se estivessem pisando em ovos com um paciente especial, quando uma mulher loira, mais velha, mas ainda assim conservada, adentrou o recinto.

— Você não deveria se esforçar, senhorita Mitsashi. Na sua situação...

— Eu sou médica também, - olhou o nome bordado no jaleco da mulher – doutora Tsunade Senju. Eu me sinto perfeitamente bem, não posso ficar aqui.

A loira começou a dizer alguma coisa que a morena não deu a mínima atenção a partir do momento que ouviu o nome "Akatsuki" ser emitido pelos autofalantes da pequena TV. Se virou para o aparelho, e a cada informação que recebia, seus olhos se abriam mais, e a respiração descompassava.

" _... foram encontrados os corpos de dois membros da Akatsuki. De acordo com o força policial responsável pela região, os indivíduos, ambos detentores da tatuagem que identifica membros da organização, tinham ferimentos à bala por todo o corpo. A identidade de ambos já foi confirmada pela polícia. Se tratavam de Hidan Miyazaki, de 35 anos, dono das empresas Miyazaki, e Neji Hyuuga, de 31 anos, ex-diretor da empresa têxtil da família Hyuuga. Acredita-se que as mortes tenham sido causadas por um conflito interno na organização. Aguardaremos a análise das balas e da cena do crime para mais informações."_

Tenten tremia da cabeça aos pés. Estava se recusando a acreditar que o terror da noite anterior tinha sido real, mas ali, assistindo uma foto 3x4 de Neji sendo exibida e confirmando sua morte, não tinha mais como negar. Tinha falhado em salvar o moreno, tanto da vida que levava, quanto da morte que o levou cedo demais.

Quando sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, foi amparada pelos braços de Tsunade, enquanto esta vociferava para que as enfermeiras desligassem a TV.

— Você não pode passar por emoções muito fortes, senhorita Tenten. Situações violentas como esta podem desencadear sentimentos ruins que não fazem bem para o bebê, ainda mais seu caso sendo uma gravidez de risco. Como médica, a senhorita deveria saber e se resguardar. – a morena não conseguiu nem absorver o tom de repreensão da Senju, parou de ouvir na palavra " _bebê"._

— Como assim, bebê? – perguntou, engasgando-se com um soluço e se segurando firmemente nos braços da mulher loira.

— Então você não sabia? – Tsunade pareceu surpresa. – Parabéns! Você já é mamãe há sete semanas!

A médica mais velha ficou surpresa com a reação da moça. Ao invés de demonstrar alegria, medo, ou qualquer outro sentimento que costumava identificar nos olhos de suas pacientes ao receber uma notícia dessas, Mitsashi se encolheu nos braços da loira e chorou, triste, enquanto tremia violentamente.

Com um movimento de cabeça, pediu que uma de suas enfermeiras pegasse um sedativo para aplicar na jovem, temendo que toda essa avalanche de emoções afetasse o pequeno feto, que nada tinha a ver com o que quer que tenha acontecido. Ficou mais surpresa ainda ao notar que, mesmo depois de vários minutos sedada e inconsciente, lágrimas continuavam a escorrer pela tez delicada de Tenten. Ela já se deparara com situações assim. Em alguns casos, a dor da alma ultrapassa qualquer sofrimento físico.


End file.
